Slithe
'Slithe '''is a minor villain in the ''Thundercats television series, making notable appearances in the 2011 reboot. Slithe is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Mumm-Ra's Fall Before the first war starts, Mumm-Ra, Grune and Slithe have taken over Egypt and enslaved it's people. However, Mumm-Ra's rule comes to end, when Rameses and Mirage attempt to stop him for good. When Mumm-Ra loses much of his powers, the Lizards escape from Egypt, despite Slithe's warning to return to battle, although he notices his partner, Grune, escaping with the others as well. With Mumm-Ra, later, imprisoned in a tomb, Slithe remains outside of the events on both wars, until he is called by his previous master, freed by one of the victims, who imprisoned him in the first place, Rameses. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Mirage Mumm-Ra orders Slithe and his fellow general, Grune, to eliminate Mirage, a villainess partly responsible for the mummy's imprisonment. Slithe supplies a small army of troopers and walkers in the battle, only for Mirage to overwhelm them. Slithe refrains from combat himself, allowing Grune to do most of the heavy lifting. He does, however, retreat once Grune is incapacitated. Later Events Slithe sends Kaynar out to find Mirage, whom the tracker locates in the Pridelands. However, Kaynar fails to kill Shere Khan. Mumm-Ra escoriates Slithe for this, amongst other failures. Slithe shows some insubordination, criticizing Mumm-Ra for leaving his men to die. Mumm-Ra silences Slithe, disclosing that Shere Khan has betrayed Mirage and aided their faction. Mumm-Ra orders Slithe and his minions to take on Mirage's allies, while he tracks down and destroys Mirage in the spirit realm. Slithe then conspires with Grune to trap Mumm-Ra in the spirit realm. The Battle of the Pridelands Slithe attacks Zira's lion army with the full force of his men; he mocks their lamentable defense. The lions, led by Tublat, score some victories against Slithe's faction. For his part, Slithe battles the Mukhtar, who gets in the first strike. The two clash blades, though Slithe blasts the Mukhtar away with an axe-flamethrower. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Experimenting Kaa With the beginning of the third war, Mumm-Ra and Mirage join forces to battle the demon spirit, Vaatu. Wanting to restore their power, Mumm-Ra orders to find the last of the remain allies of the deceased Zira, Kaa. Upon finding the snake, Slithe commands his troops to seize Kaa and bring him to laboratory, on purpose to upgrade Kaa into an advanced mechanical robot. The experiment is a success, as Slithe introduces to Mumm-Ra and Mirage his new creation and Kaa's new name and personality, Klang. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains TournamentCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Ancient Egypt Before the FallCategory:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Mirage's Alliance Once again operating under the will of Mumm-Ra, Slithe becomes a loyalist of the Egyptian empire after Mumm-Ra chooses to endorse the pharaoh, Rameses. While on patrol with fellow loyalists Grune, Chase Young, and Combustion Man, Slithe encounters Drago, a powerful demon. Drago has come to collect Chase Young to aid him in the coming of the Four Eastern Demons. To Slithe's dismay, both Young and Combustion Man help Drago destroy most of his division. Slithe tries in vain to keep his men from fleeing, but the lizards just head for the hills. Blaming Drago for the defeat, Slithe blasts him with his laser axe. He then leaps onto the demon, pinning him down. Just as Slithe is about to deliver the fatal blow, Combustion Man distracts him with an explosion. This gives Drago enough time to punch Slithe squarely in the face and get away. When Chase Young defeats Grune, Slithe flees, knowing himself outclassed. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Dee Bradley Baker